Balto: Always With You, My Son
by DaCanineWolffePack
Summary: My first Balto fanfiction series originally made in Christmas holiday 2016. After Balto gets separated from his family, how will he return safely? How does Jenna and their family and friends handle his separation? Perhaps Balto will meet someone, or some more family and learn more about his past... Note: Balto OCs are used with permission from their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Early winter 1928, 3 months before Balto 3: Wings of Change...

The brutal winter weather in the US territory of Alaska was in full effect, as a fierce blizzard surrounded the landscape. A female red husky with a white underbelly found herself in a dangerous situation: she was caught in the middle of it all. Jenna, as this female husky is named, could barely see anything in front of her. All she could see was an almost blinding rage of snow all around her. She could barely see the trees either.

"Balto?... Balto?... Balto!" Jenna desperately yelled the name of her companion, her mate she loved and cared for dearly. Unfortunately for her, he was not in sight.  
Jenna felt the freezing temperature slowly numbing her body. Fear for her life, as well as Balto's fate overwhelmed her. Jenna then fought against the blizzard with all her might, determined to reach safety before the blizzard would claim her.

Not too long later, in a remote town called Nome, a pair of red huskies were at the edge of town. All of a sudden, they heard something... or someone... fall to the snow-covered ground nearby. They turned and as they spotted the cause of the disturbance, their eyes widened, and their jaws dropped in shock.

"Mom?!" one of the huskies yelled in disbelief.

"Yukon! Dingo!" Jenna yelled in relief.

Yukon and Dingo both rushed to their mother's aid.

"Mom, are you alright?" the husky named Yukon asked.

"Boys, thank goodness you're both here." Jenna said as she nuzzled her sons.

"It's alright mom, you're back in Nome." Dingo added. Dingo glanced around behind Jenna, and looked at her in confusion. "Mom, where's dad? Weren't you with him earlier?"

Jenna looked down at the ground and sighed in sadness, and her son's glanced at each other in confusion and worry. Jenna then looked up at her son's with dread. "Yes Dingo. I was with your father earlier... He's still out there."

"What?" Dingo softly exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes Dingo. I'm afraid your father is still out their in the blizzard." Jenna replied regretfully. "I tried to look for him, but we were somehow separated. Believe me, it's good that I found my way back home, but I would rather be out there, continuing to look for Balto."

Dingo froze in his place, overwhelmed with shock over the thought of the dangers his dad is still in. However, he was quickly snapped back into reality.

"Dingo! We have to get mom to shelter before this blizzard freezes us to death!" Yukon exclaimed. He followed by helping Jenna to her feet, allowing her to place one leg around him.

"Mom, Yukon and I will take you to your home" Dingo said.

"Dingo, I-I-I'm afraid there's no time!" Yukon cut in. "My home is closer." Yukon turned his head to face Jenna.

"Mom, how about we head to my house? After this weather clears, I'll bring you to your house. To Rosie."

Jenna started to shiver. "Th-th-thatttttsssss f-f-fine... Yukon." Jenna licked Yukon's cheek. Dingo approached the two to help, but was stopped.

"No, Dingo."

"Mom?"

"You go on ahead, Dingo. You seek shelter first. Quickly! Yukon will help me to his home. Dana is surely worried sick over you."

"Are you sure?" Dingo asked. Yukon then silently motioned to Dingo to go ahead. Dingo complied, and ran towards the direction of his home, as Yukon and Jenna sought shelter.

As they reached Yukon's home, the blizzard started to affect Yukon as well, but he gathered all his strength to resist the cold, and to continue aiding his mother at his side. they were almost there. As they approached the door, Yukon saw that two dog huskies: one silver, one grey, both having black markings covering half of their faces, were at the door. They ran over to Yukon and Jenna's aid.

"Yukon!" The female silver husky cried out

"Y-y-y-y-yin-n-n. Y-y-y-yang." Yukon said, starting to shiver as well. Yin went to Yukon's side, as Yang went to Jenna's, and the four huskies entered the warm house.

Yukon dropped to the floor, shivering deeply.

"Yukon I was so worried for you." Yin said as she settled next to her friend and leaned against Yukon's side, her cheek rubbing slightly against Yukon's. Yukon blushed in embarrassment, but smiled, and leaned back against her. She proceeded to lie down on top of Yukon, warming him up with the heat from her body.

Jenna looked across from her. Seeing this reminded her how she once warmed Balto up after he nearly drowned and froze to death during an encounter with a wild black grizzly bear. That was about 3 years ago.

Jenna shifted her head to see Yang place a blanket over her and pressed against her side. "Here Jenna. I hope this will help warm you up."

"Thank you, Yang. That's so kind and thoughtful of you" Jenna commented in appreciation.

"It's no trouble." Yang replied. The four huskies remained silent as the blizzard howled outside. After a while, Yukon and Jenna recovered from the cold weather. Yin got up and snuggled warmly against Yukon's side.

"Thanks, Yin." Yukon spoke.

"You're welcome, Yukon." Yin replied, smiling warmly at him. Yukon smiled back at his friend. Jenna then approached her son and deeply nuzzled his face. "Thank you for your help, my son." Jenna said lovingly with her soft, soothing, motherly voice.

"No problem, mom." Yukon replied. "I hope Dingo made it back to his house safely."

"I hope so too." Jenna softly replied. The four huskies sat up.

"Mom, what happened to dad? How were you two separated?" Yukon asked, worried for his father.

"What do you mean, Yukon?" Yin asked, caught off guard by this revelation. Yin and Yang exchanged glances, and turned their attention back to back to Yukon and Jenna.

Jenna took a deep breath. _This is going to be hard to tell him._ Jenna thought. "As you and Dingo know, your father and I were together earlier. We were having a date with just each other. We walked around town first, and then we decided to walk around the woods outside of town. That's when the blizzard started sometime later..." Yukon's face fell with apprehension as Jenna told her story. Yin glanced at Yukon with pity, and laid her head down on his shoulder to comfort him.

Miles away from Nome, a lone grey wolfdog was struggling for his life. His face blinded by the high winds and the snow falling rapidly around him. As he struggled to traverse his surroundings, he kept on falling to the ground.

"Where... am... I?" He spoke, with no reply but the howling of the wind.

"Jenna? "Jenna... Where... are... you?" The wolfdog's name? Balto.

Balto continued to battle the blizzard, not knowing where he was, what direction he was going, or how far he was from home.

"Gotta... find... shelter..."

"I can't believe this!" Yukon exclaimed. His head hanged towards the floor for a moment, then picked his head back up. "I can't believe this." We got to find Dad!"

Jenna gently but firmly placed her paw on her son's paw before he could get up and leave.

"Yukon, its too dangerous out there!" Jenna reprimanded her son. "Like I said," Jenna spoke gently this time, "I would rather be looking for your father right now, but it's too dangerous out there in that blizzard. If we go out there, we could get lost ourselves... and possibly freeze to death as well."

"But if we don't look for dad, he could freeze to death out there, and we won't know it!" Yukon countered.

"Listen, Yukon," Jenna replied, "It's too risky out there."

"But-"

"As you also said earlier, you'll take me back to my owners after the storm clears."

Yukon opened his muzzle to protest, but was cut off.

"You're mom's right, Yukon." Yin agreed. "I hope your dad will be alright, but if you, or all of us, go out there, we might end up like Balto."

Yukon glanced at Yin, but did not reply. He sighed, acknowledging her wisdom, and turned back to his mother. "We have to at least tell Kodi and the rest of the family."

"We can't do that either right now." Jenna added. Jenna walked up to Yukon, and looked him deep in the eye. "I'm sorry, Yukon. There's nothing we can do. We can only hope that Balto will be alright."

Yukon glanced down at the floor, closing his eyes, and nodding. He felt defeated, helpless, but he knew that Jenna was right. Yang walked over to Yin's side. "Hey," Yang called for Yukon's attention, "I, uh, promise, Yukon, that..." Yang looked down, trying to gather his thoughts. "That we'll look for your father when the time is right. Heck, I volunteer to help you and your mom find your father."

"I'll help as well." Yin joined in.

Yin and her brother offering their assistance brought some reassurance and hope to Yukon, but he still felt dread over his father's fate. He glanced at his mother, and Jenna remained silent, as there was nothing else to say to console her son. She took a couple of steps to Yukon, and they slowly embraced in a hug-like manner, wrapping their paws around each other and holding each other close. Yukon felt like he wanted to cry, as tears were starting to form in his eyes. He held back the tears as hard as he could. Yang and his sister glanced at each other, worried over their shared friend. Yin then gently rubbed her paw across Yukon's back to comfort him.

Unknown to the group, a mysterious female wolf with pure white fur watched them from outside a nearby window. She was silent, wearing a calm, yet determined look on her face. _Do not falter, young Yukon and Jenna._ The female wolf thought. _Your father will be alright, Yukon. Your mate will be alright, Jenna. He will return home safely. I will personally see to that._ The white wolf turned to the direction of the wilderness beyond, and faded in the wind. Through the wind, she traveled towards the one who they worry for. Her young wolfdog son.

 _  
_Balto collapsed on to the snow, fatigued, and feeling that he may pass out at any moment. It did not help that the brutal winter weather was starting to get to him either. _No, it can't end like this! Not while I have a family back home! Oh Jenna, I hope you made it back home alright._ As Balto panted and scanned his surroundings, he barely spotted a cave in the distance. _Yes, shelter! Just... gotta... get up. Get up!_ Summoning all his strength, Balto slowly rose to his paws and fought against the blizzard to reach the cave.

 _Almost there, Balto. Just... a little... little... farther._

Balto collapsed to the ground another time, but caught himself halfway. He finally reached the cave, and collapsed one last time near the back of the cave. He turned to look back towards the entrance, staring at the raging blizzard outside. He shivered greatly, shivering as if he never did before in his life.

 _F-finally... shelter..._

Balto felt himself slowly lose consciousness, overpowered by fatigue and the freezing temperatures after hours trapped inside the blizzard. Hours that he did know how much passed. By this time, day had already gave way to night. Before he knew it, Balto finally passed out.

Almost instantly, the white wolf willed herself visible to the world. She silently walked over to Balto. She leaned down closer to him, and gently placed her paw on his head. Then she shifted her paw down under his muzzle, slightly lifting his head, checking his vital signs. Satisfied that the freezing weather will not claim her son's life, she removed her paw, laid down in front of him, and leaned forward to whisper in her son's ear.

"Rest, my son. I promise you, you will return home safely to your family. The journey back home will not be easy, nor will it happen immediately, It will be difficult, but you will not walk alone."

The white wolf got up and disappeared into the wind as she exited the cave.  
 _  
I love you, Balto. I will always be with you, my son, continuing to watch over you... as well as your family, as I have done before._


	2. Chapter 2

The blizzard continued for the next couple of days. Unfortunately for Balto, he still had to go through the blizzard's freezing weather as he tried to find his way home. Unfortunately, trying to find the way home while facing the blizzard complicated the situation much to Balto's dismay. Balto was getting worried that he was straying farther and farther from home.

 _No... No... This is not good. There has to be something to show me where I am and what direction I'm going to._ Balto thought. _Maybe... any of the trees that marked the trail from when I went out to find the lost medicine about 3 years ago!_

No matter how much Balto tried to find those trees, he could not find them. Balto started to get worried... and disheartened. He was becoming afraid over the thought that he may be getting lost, as well as afraid that he may not find his way home, and see his friends and family again.

Back in Nome

The blizzard cleared for a while. Yukon escorted his mother back to her house, just as he had promised before. By this time, Yukon and Jenna were overwhelmed by the thought that Balto was truly lost in the blizzard, as he did not return during the duration of the blizzard. Jenna and Yukon, with help from Yin and her brother Yang, helped spread the news of Balto being lost in the blizzard to the rest of town. Even the humans (starting with Rosy and her parents) started to get the news that their wolfdog hero was lost.

Yukon was at the beach, nearby the ramp lead up to the top of Balto's grounded boat. He was pacing back and forth in a circle, overcome by stress and fear over his father's fate.

 _Dad could be in danger out there. He could be anywhere out there, freezing. Or worse, he could be getting attacked by bears, or other wild animals, like the bear that almost killed him, uncle Boris, Muk, and Luk. Good thing mom saved them. Oh dad, where are you?_

More and more, Yukon was gripped by fear, with images in his head of Balto being attacked by wild animals, or freezing in the middle of snow. His fear really terrified him, almost numbing him.

"Yukon!"

Yukon was snapped out of his thoughts, as he turned around and spotted a red husky and a yellow husky running towards him.

"Josh! Thunder!" He yelled.

The two huskies approached him, and the trio sat down.

"We heard about your dad." Josh said.

"Where is everyone?" Yukon asked. " I thought that you two would be-"

"Saba is looking for your dad with your mom, uncle Max, and aunt Molly. Same thing with Nunivat." Thunder cut in. "Josh and I were coming to ask you, want to come with us to join Kodi? Dusty, Yukon, and Yin are already with him looking for your dad."

"Sure!" Yukon exclaimed. With no hesitation, Yukon bounded towards town, with Josh running on his left, and Thunder on his right.

"By the way, Yukon, you alright? Josh and I saw you pacing around." Thunder said with concern.

"I'm alright. I'm just worried so much about my dad." Yukon replied.

"Don't worry, we'll help find your dad!" Josh added, hoping to ease his worries.

The blizzard clearing up was a huge relief for Balto. However, he was still lost. He still did not know where he was, or what direction he was going. To Balto's horror, his troubles were just starting... and starting to get worse. On the afternoon of the same day the blizzard cleared, Balto was attacked by a black grizzly bear. It terrified Balto so much, reminding him 3 years ago when he and his friends were attacked, and when he was crushed and almost killed by a black bear like the one he was facing. This memory proved to work against him, as he could not defend himself properly. This bear encounter happened in a similar manner like the last one, but no Borris, Muk, and Luk. Balto was able to escape from the bear. He came out injured though. After about 3 hours, the snow started falling again, the blizzard possibly starting once more, but not quite as bad as before. And if things could not get any worse, Balto was ambushed by a mountain lion. At one point, the mountain lion scratched at Balto, causing him to yell in pain. The mountain lion then jumped at him, and pinned him to the ground on his back, holding Balto down with it's paws. The mountain lion repeatedly snapped its head at Balto, intending to lock it's jaws around Balto's neck. Each time, Balto was able to swing his head, and dodge the mountain lion's fatal blows, while trying to pry the mountain lion off of him.

Balto was able to finally muster enough strength to push the mountain lion off of him. Balto hoped that he would be able to subdue the mountain lion without killing it, but that was not the case. The mountain lion fought with great ferocity, and near the end of the fight, both it and Balto were thrown off a cliff. Balto was able to land near a ledge, but the impact combined with all the injuries he suffered caused him to pass out. Before he knew it, Balto gained consciousness. He did not know how long he was unconscious, and he looked over the edge, and saw the mountain lion on the ground far below, not moving. For a while, Balto laid down on the snow, grimacing with all the pain he felt after the encounter. However, it seems as another blizzard was forming, which caused Balto to get up, keep moving.

Unfortunately, Balto found that he was much more wounded than before. He was covered in scratches and bruises. His body ached every time he took a breath. His muscles also ached with every step he took. Being attacked and almost getting killed by two wild animals was taking it's toll on Balto. Like before, Balto found he was frequently collapsing on to the snow, his legs feeling like they were going to snap at any moment. The wind started picking up, and Balto could barely see what's in front of him.

Balto collapsed on the snow, overwhelmed with fatigue. Snow was covering him, nearly blinding his vision. Balto started shivering. All he cold see was pure white in the air. However, some snow was clearing, and he could see a mysterious white wolf in the distance.

"Balto." The wolf said in somewhat of a whisper.

Balto could not recognize the wolf, but after a few moments, his eyes widened and his jaw opened up.

"Mom?" Balto asked.

"My son..."

"Aniu..." Balto whispered, and he got up and walked over to her, and she walked to him. However, Balto was limping, struggling to walk over to his mother. As they got closer, Balto fell on to the snow, unable to walk further.

Aniu approached him, leaned down, and softly nuzzled Balto's face affectionately. Balto took in his mother's loving nuzzle. Feeling his mother's muzzle rub across his face, feeling the warmth from her touch filled Balto with relief, yet Balto began to tremble with sadness.

"M-mother..." Balto began.

"It's alright, my son." Aniu comforted. "I am here now." Aniu briefly and gently pushed her nuzzle further. After they parted, Balto leaned in, buried his face in his mother's fur, and rubbed into her chest. Aniu gently rested her head on his neck and over his head, and rubbed against his neck fur to comfort him. After a few moments, Aniu lifted her head, and Balto pulled back from her chest.

"Hold on, my son." Aniu instructed." Aniu walked around Balto, slipping under his body, and carefully lifted him up. Balto rested his head on her body as she carried him to safety. Balto began to shiver as she carried him, and also began to lose consciousness, barely able stay awake. Aniu noticed this, and grew more determined to bring her son to shelter.

Within minutes, Aniu brought Balto to another cave, one a bit bigger than the cave Balto first rested in. Aniu turned around so that they both faced the front of the cave and gently placed Balto on the ground. Balto continued to shiver, and Aniu laid down on top of him to warm him up. Aniu rubbed her muzzle into Balto's fur on the top of his neck.

"It's alright, my son. We are together now. You are safe." Aniu soothed.

Mother and son remained silent for a while, taking in each other's warmth and company. Afterwards, Aniu got up and settled on Balto's right side. Balto turned to face her.

"Mother..." Balto said. "... I missed you so much. It's been sometime since I last saw you."

"I missed you too, Balto." Aniu replied gently. "It indeed has been a long time since I was with you, back when you saw your daughter off.

"Aleu..." Balto spoke after knowing who Aniu was referring to. "How is she? I hope she is doing fine."

"Do not worry." Aniu softly added. "Your daughter is doing well leading her pack. She has made close friends to spend her time with." Aniu reassured. "She is strong and wise. There is no need for concern over her well being. She has become a great leader who learns from her past mistakes, and still takes time to think about her family. She still has you in her heart and thoughts, as well as her mother, and siblings."

Balto slowly smiled. "Thank you mother. I am glad that Aleu is safe. I wish that I can tell her how sorry I am that I caused her to run away."

Aniu nodded. " I assure you, Balto, that she has forgiven you already. No matter what, she will always be your daughter." Aniu gently pressed her cheek against Balto's, and touched his nose with hers, while wearing a loving smile. "She will always be your baby, as you will always be mine." Aniu lovingly nuzzled Balto's cheek, then slowly slid her muzzle down to rub against his neck fur. Balto returned her nuzzle. He and Aniu smiled at each other.

"Know this as well, my darling son. It will not be a guarantee that you will see her again. However, do not lose hope that you may reunite with her one day."

Aniu's words gave hope to Balto. His thoughts glowed with the thought of possibly seeing his daughter again. Aniu smiled at her son, and wrapped her leg around his neck. Balto leaned over and buried his face into his mother's soft, thick neck fur. For a while, Aniu and Balto remained silent, as Balto deeply breathed in her mother's scent, and enjoyed his mother's presence.

After a while, Aniu turned to Balto and spoke. "I will be back, my son."

"Where are you going?" Balto asked.

"I need to take care of a couple of things." Aniu replied. "I promise, I will return later. Given your injuries, it is best that you rest and save your strength."

Balto acknowledged her wisdom. But still had concern.

"But..." Balto then hesitate. " How will I return home? I don't know where I am. My family must be so worried about me."

A few brief moments of silence passed. "I will tell you more later. But I will tell you this. You will return home to your family. I promise."

Balto opened his muzzle to speak, but hesitated once again. He sighed with sadness, but nodded.

"Rest and save your strength, my son. I will see you again later." As Balto rested his head, Aniu lovingly and continuously stroked the top of his neck with her paw. Aniu stroking his neck with her paw was so soothing for Balto that he slowly dozed off in a few minutes. Aniu carefully got up, and walked outside the cave.

Evening settled in Nome, as day was giving in to night. Jenna was disheartened that the search for Balto was unsuccessful.

"Thanks for your help, Kodi." Jenna said as she gently nuzzled her son. "Thanks to all of you." Jenna turned to look at Yukon, Dingo, Saba, Nunivat, and their friends.

"You're welcome, mom." Kodi replied with a disappointed look on his face.

Jenna addressed the group. "You are free to return to your homes and owners. Good night everyone."

"Mom, Dusty and I will be delivering the mail with our team tomorrow." Kodi spoke.

"I understand." Jenna replied. "You and Dusty do what you both need to. Good night."

"Good night Jenna." Yin, Yang, Dana, Dusty, Thunder, and Josh said.

"Good night mom." Yukon, Dingo, Kodi, Nunivat, and Saba said.

Jenna watched as Dingo left with Dana, Kodi left with Dusty, Nunivat left with Thunder, Saba left with Josh, and Yukon with Yin and Yang.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your dad, Kodi." Dusty sympathized. "I hope your father finds his way back home."

"Thanks," Kodi replied. "I hope my dad comes back."

Jenna watched as her sons. daughters, and their friends left. Jenna's ears flattened as she lowered her head. Noticing her sadness, Max and Molly walked to sit next to her.

"We're sorry that Balto is lost out there." Molly added as she and Max leaned against her to comfort her.

"Thanks for helping out, you two."

"Molly and I know how much Balto means to you and your sons and daughters." Max said.

Jenna nodded. Max and Molly walked back to the edge of town with Jenna, then Jenna separated from Max and Molly as she headed towards her house. When she arrived, she walked into her shed and kept the door open. She laid down and rested her head between her paws in sadness.

Back at Dingo and Dana's home, Dana watched as Dingo sat and looked outside a nearby window. "Dingo, I'm sorry that your father is lost." Dana sympathized as she walked up to his side. The two glanced at each other. "I'm sure your father is alright. I just hope that he isn't in any trouble." Dana gently rubbed into Dingo's shoulder to comfort him.  
Dingo remained silent, but acknowledged her comforting gesture.

Jenna's thoughts about Balto raced. Jenna missed him a lot. She missed having him around. She also hated how his absence affected her children as well. Tears started to flow down her muzzle, and she began to weep in sadness.

"Do not be sad, Jenna."

The sudden voice startled Jenna. She turned around and saw a white wolf stand near the front of the door. Jenna stood still with fear. Before she could speak, Aniu opened her muzzle.

"Do not be afraid, Jenna. You will see your mate Balto again. I assure you."

"How do you know Balto?" Jenna asked, confused.

"My name is Aniu." She answered. "Balto spoke to you about me."

Jenna softly gasped. "You are Balto's mother?"

"Indeed I am, my dear Jenna."

Aniu walked over to Jenna as she gazed at her with awe. Aniu licked the tears from Jenna's face and nuzzled her.

"It... is a pleasure to meet you, Aniu." Jenna said. "Balto told me how he was separated from you, and how much he missed you."

Aniu nodded. "Do not worry, Jenna. I promise you Balto will return home safely. I will guide him home."

"Really? Oh, thank you so much!" Jenna said in relief, and nuzzled into Aniu's chest. Then she looked up at her. "Does this mean Balto is not in danger?"

Aniu softly breathed in. "Unfortunately, this is not so. Your mate was attacked by a bear, and then a mountain lion. He is heavily wounded." Jenna gasped in shock. "However, I brought him to shelter. He is many miles away, so you won't be able look for him nearby. No need for concern though, I will take care of my son until he recovers from his wounds."

Jenna's face lowered in disappointment, but she was relieved that Balto isn't dead.

"Rest assured Jenna, Balto will return home safely." Aniu reassured.

"Thank you, Aniu. I have to tell my sons and daughters-"

"No, Jenna." Aniu interrupted. "I came to tell you alone, so that you don't have to be burdened with Balto's fate. You may give hope to your sons and daughters that their father will come home. Just let everyone wait until he comes home."

"Oh. Um..." Jenna looked down at the ground for a moment, then shifted her head back to face Aniu. "...Okay." Jenna then leaned against Aniu, and she gave Jenna a warm hug. "Thank you for telling me that my love is alright. I miss him, and I will continue to worry for him. But at least I know that I will see him again. I will be able to sleep better tonight. I hope he will have a safe recovery." The two parted.

"I will guarantee his safe recovery. It will take some time for him to recover, but he will recover nevertheless."

Jenna smiled at Aniu, and she smiled back.

"Farewell, and goodnight, Jenna. I am proud that you and my son are mates, and that I have you as my daughter in-law."

With that Aniu walked out of the shed and disappeared into the night.

Jenna watched as Aniu departed. "Good night to you too, Aniu. I'm honored that you are my mother in-law." Jenna closed the door, walked over to her bed, and settled to sleep.

 _Good night, Balto. I miss you my love. I look forward to seeing you again._

  
Night fell, and as Balto woke up, he saw Aniu walk to him with some meat in her jaws. She carefully placed the meat at Balto's paws.

"Thank you, mother." Balto said and nuzzled her chin in appreciation. Aniu smiled, and licked her son's face. She sat down and silently watched as Balto ate his meal. Afterwards, Balto looked up at her.

"Mom, how will I return home? How can I return home when I don't know where I am?"

"I will guide you home, my son. I know the way back to Nome."

"You do?" Balto asked. "How do you know?"

"I have my ways. One of which, involves watching over you. Have faith, Balto, I will help you return home. But while you are wounded, I will remain and take care of you.

Aniu smiled lovingly, and reach out to hold Balto's muzzle with both of her paws, holding his head close to her.

"You have grown up so much, my son. You have become truly handsome. Not only that, but you look so much like your father."

Balto blushed in embarrassment, but smiled at his mother's compliments. Aniu held Balto for a few moments, then let go of his muzzle.

"Mom, what happened to dad? Why were you and I separated?" Balto questioned.

Aniu gently replied, "You will learn... in time. You do deserve to know the truth, but now is not the time. Focus on resting and regaining your strength." Balto nodded.

"You are strong and wise beyond your years, Balto. I am proud of you. I am proud to have Jenna as my daughter in-law, and your sons and daughters as my grandchildren. They have bright futures ahead of them."

"I love them, mom. I enjoy raising them as their father. They have met wonderful friends, and continues to be close to them. I hope that I will be able to introduce Jenna and my pups to you."

"I'll be honored to meet them. I have meet Jenna though. She and your children long to see you again."

Balto thought about his family, but he was assured that with his mother's care, he will reunite with them again.

Aniu got up to leave.

"Mom? Where are you going?"

"I must go and give you time to rest. Good night, my son. I will see you again tomorrow morning."

"Wait, mom!" Balto called out. "Don't go yet. I want to be with you. I've missed you so much since I met you again after Aleu left. I just want to spend more time with you." Balto spoke softly. His head lowered, facing the ground, ears flattened.

Aniu understood Balto's concern. She leaned her head down and gently pressed her nose against his, and looked into Balto's eyes.

"Do not despair, my son. While you recover from your injuries, we will have plenty of time to catch up and spend more time with each other." Aniu said reassuringly, and affectionately nuzzled Balto's nose with hers to console him. Balto pressed his head under her chin and against her neck (or her throat). Aniu nuzzled Balto with her chin as he trembled with sadness. After a while Balto's trembling stopped, and he parted. "Tell you what. I will stay with you tonight for a little bit longer. For you."

Balto smiled with relief. Aniu smiled back, and walked to his right side, and wrapped her body and tail warmly around him. Balto sighed contentedly and buried his face into Aniu's neck fur.

"Good night, mother. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Good night, Balto. You will always be my son, no matter what. I love you, more than you know. Have faith, and be strong. Rest, and know that you will be reunited with your family."

Even as Balto fell asleep, Aniu continued to wrap around Balto with her affectionately and warm motherly embrace. She continued to watch over her beloved son, as he dreamt of a joyful reunion with his loving mate and children...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another Reunion?

Balto opened his eyes. He looked over to his side, but did not see Aniu next to him.

"Mother? Mother?"

Balto took a look at his surroundings. He was in a cave, but it was not the same one that he had fell asleep in with his mother. Plus, this one was a bit smaller, as he was already near the back of the cave, but was also slightly closer to the front of the cave. Balto was perplexed. _I don't understand. How did I get here?_ After looking behind him, he turned around, and he saw a grey husky approach the front of the cave from outside.

"Hello, Balto." The older grey husky greeted. "It has been so long since I last so you, son."

Balto's eyes slowly widened with realization. "Dad? Is that really you?"

The grey husky stood at the front of the cave. "Yes I am, son. My name is Beringo. I don't blame you if you still don't remember me. You were only a little pup..."

Balto continued to stare in disbelief, still comprehending what is happening. Sensing Balto's thoughts, Beringo said: "Yes, this is only a dream. But I do reassure you, this is really me."

Beringo approached Balto and sat in front of him. Balto took his time to closely stare at his father, familiarizing himself with his father's markings and comparing Beringo's to himself.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe you're here!" Balto exclaimed

Beringo smiled. "Come here, son."

Balto stood up, and stared face to face with Beringo. He then leaned forward, and pressed his face into Beringo's chest. Beringo wrapped his leg around Balto's neck, and deeply and affectionately nuzzled Balto's face, laughing joyfully all the while. Balto closed his eyes, taking in his father's scent, and presence, all while Beringo held Balto close to him.

Father and son embraced each other for a few long moments, then parted as they laid down on the ground.

"Look how much you have grown, Balto!" Beringo exclaimed. "You have truly become handsome as your mother said you are."

Balto blushed in embarrassment, but smiled at his father. "Dad. I thought I'd never see you again, but here you are!"

"Yes, Balto. It is so wonderful to be with you again, my wolfdog son." Beringo replied as he nuzzled Balto.

"It's so great to be with you again too, dad." Balto said as he nuzzled Beringo back.

"Not only have you grown up so much since you were a little pup, but you have changed so much since then. You have indeed experienced some traumatizing moments in your life as your town's outcast. Your life growing up without your family was a life your mother and I would never want you, or any child, to live. But during all that, you have made some friends, so your miserable life was not completely miserable."

Balto's face fell. It is true that so much of his life growing up was spent as a shunned, hated outcast. He then looked up at his father.

"Yes, I did have a miserable life growing up. For a long time, I thought that was how I would live the rest of my life, even with very few friends to keep me company. But I was able to save the human kids of my town from dying from sickness. I was able to meet my best friend Jenna, and eventually fell in love with her and became mates with her."

Beringo nodded with approval. "That, I am proud of you for. You have conquered your outcast life and became a hero. You have a beautiful mate who loves you, cares for you, and supports you. Together, you two became parents and raised your own litter of pups! While Jenna became a loving and devoted mother, you became a wonderful father to your own pups! You have become a great father to your own pups, just as I became a father to you... and your siblings."

Balto was caught of guard. "Thanks, dad. But... siblings?"

"Yes, Balto!" Beringo softly chuckled. "Two sisters and a brother! You are actually the youngest of your siblings."

Balto continued to stare at his father, confused.

"I don't remember having any siblings. I thought... I thought that I was an only child."

"I thought you have forgotten about them." Beringo said. "You never mentioned your siblings to your mate. They too were little pups when you were separated from us."

"Dad, what happened?" Balto questioned. "Who were- or, are- my siblings? Why was I separated from the family? Why did it take so long for me to see you and mom again?" Balto's head was burning with questions. "Why don't I seem to remember my family members? Even with mom, I had few memories of her as time passed by."

Beringo nodded with acknowledgement, and replied gently: "Like your mother said, you will learn... in time. Though your mother hasn't told you this yet, I promise you will meet your siblings again. We promise that." Beringo was referring to himself and Balto's mother.

Balto nodded in affirmation.

Beringo leaned closer to Balto, locking his eyes with Balto's. "I will say this though. I am sorry that you were separated from us, son. I am sorry that we were not there to comfort you in moments of pain and humiliation... in your moments of sadness and longing." Beringo then said triumphantly "Perhaps moving forward, may we make up for that as we take care of you from your injuries you suffered and guide you back home to your mate and family. As your mother said, while you recover, you will have plenty of time for catching up."

Balto stared at his father for a few moments, and nuzzled into his chest. "Thanks, dad." Tears were starting to form around Balto's eyes. Beringo lowered his head and licked the tears from Balto's face as he continued to nuzzle into his father's chest. Balto pulled his head back as he looked at his father with hope.

"I must go now, son. Do not worry, this isn't goodbye. We will see each other again. Always remember, Balto, that your mother, siblings and I all love you. Especially your mother. She will be seeing you throughout your recovery."

Balto pressed his head into his father's neck fur as Beringo rubbed his chin against Balto's neck. "Goodbye, dad. Thanks for being with me again. I hope I can introduce my family to you, mom, and my brother and sisters."

"I will be honored to meet your beautiful mate Jenna, as well as your pups. Before I go, I also want you to know, to continue being a loving mate to Jenna, and the best father to your children." Beringo said.

"I will dad." Balto replied.

For a few more moments, Balto and Beringo embraced each other, then parted to look at each other, smiling.

"Goodbye for now, Balto. We will see each other again."

Beringo faded from Balto's sight, and his surroundings quickly faded away...


	4. Chapter 4

Balto: Always With You, My Son: Chapter 4: Recovery Continues

Balto slowly woke up from his sleep. As he yawned and stretched, he winced in pain as his body protested. _Ow! Darn, forgot I'm still hurt again! Careful Balto, don't want to yawn, stretch, and pop my legs out._

As Balto was about to rest his head, his eyes caught some meat left in front of him. He looked around to see if anyone was with him, but he found he was completely alone in the cave. Balto looked down at the meat, a grin forming on his muzzle. _Thanks, mom._ With that, he leaned his head down and began to it his meal. After eating and feeling satisfied, he decided to put his head down for a while, thinking back to his dream and pondering his reunion with his father, Beringo.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Balto looked over to the front of the cave, and watched as his mother, Aniu, gracefully walked into the cave towards his direction, smiling warmly at him.

"Good morning, my son." Aniu softly greeted as she approached Balto. She tapped and her nose and rubbed near the bridge of his nose towards his forehead.

"Good morning, mom." Balto greeted back as he nuzzled her chin with her nose.

Aniu sat down in front of Balto. He rested his head on the space close to her chest, and she held Balto's muzzle in her paws. Aniu lovingly licked Balto's face, then smiled at him for a moment before giving him another lick on the face before resting her head over his head for a moment. Balto sighed in content as his face also pressed against her neck fur under her chin. Mother and son held each other close for a few moments, Aniu allowing her warmth and presence wash over Balto.

"Mother," Balto said, "I'm glad your here. I feel like a pup again just being with you... like this."

Aniu rubbed her chin against his head. "I know how that feels, my son." She gently replied. " I was once a pup, just like you once were. And like you, I also have memories snuggling against my mother's fur."

"Just like I am right now." Balto said.

"Yes, Balto, just as you are right now." Aniu nodded. "I'm sure that if I was with my parents right now, I would feel like a pup again myself." She and Balto continued to snuggle close to each other for a few more moments longer. Afterwards, Aniu lifted her head and gazed at her son. Balto gazed back at her, and the two remained silent. Aniu let go of Balto's muzzle, then he broke the silence.

"Mother, I just had a wonderful dream last night!" Balto exclaimed, not really shouting, but just saying so in happiness and excitement. As he did so, he pressed his muzzle under Aniu's chin, slightly lifting her head. "I met dad again."

"Yes, I know." Aniu replied, smiling down at him. "I am happy that you met your father again. In fact, after you returned to Nome 3 years ago and became a hero, your father wanted to introduce himself to you. It did take a long time, but last night was the time he came to you again."

"I wonder, what took him so long to meet with me again? Not that I'm complaining." Balto wondered.

"I too, voiced my opinion that he should meet with you again sometime. However, he also wanted me to continue watching over you, knowing what a close bond you and I share." Aniu paused for a moment. "So tell me, how was it? How was your reunion with your father?"

"Mother, it was wonderful! I... I'm so happy that I met him again." Balto then rested his head on Aniu's paws and legs. Aniu looked down at Balto, smiling as Balto closed his eyes and smiled. "I never thought I would see my father again. I was never expecting this reunion, but I'm so thankful I got to meet him again! Although... probably needless to say, but I knew I had a father even though I had little to no memories of him."

Aniu lovingly licked Balto's forehead. "Beringo is a wonderful mate to have. He is a kind, wise, and a gentle, dedicated mate. This is why I feel highly of him as a father to you and your siblings."

Balto opened his eyes, and looked up to his mother. "So its true, that I do have siblings. Not that I don't believe dad, but its true that I do have siblings."

"Yes. Balto, you are the youngest of four pups. They are huskies like your father. Your oldest sister has pure white fur like mine. Like her, your older brother has pure white fur as well. However, your other older sister has grey fur, like you and your father."

Balto closed his eyes again, trying to imagine in his head what his siblings look like. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to his mother continue, letting her soft, motherly voice bless his ears.

"Your siblings are closest to your father, while you have been closest to me, which explains our strong bond with each other. Don't be mistaken, I love your siblings with all of my heart, as I do with your father. You and I just share a closer bond with each other, but that does not mean I love your father and siblings any less. Likewise, they don't love you any less either."

Balto opened his eyes again and lifted his head. "Mom, when will I meet them?"

"Soon, my son. Relatively soon. Just be patient, I promise you will meet them. Know that like they and your father have always been watching over you, just like I have been." Aniu reassured.

Balto smiled, reassured by his mother's words. From that moment on, Aniu continued to be with Balto every day, showering him with her presence, her motherly love and affection, doing all she can to nurse him back to health. Balto's recovery was not easy. Due to how heavily injured he was because of his deadly (and almost costly) encounters with the grizzly bear and mountain lion, his recovery was taking several days in fact. Despite this, Aniu insured that her help would ease Balto's recovery.

1 week after Balto's disappearance...

Night time has fallen across Nome. Jenna was currently at the beach with Saba, Nunivat, Kodi, and Dingo, in front of Balto's grounded boat. Saba, Nunivat, Kodi, and Dingo were worried about their father's fate.

"I don't like this." Saba expressed. Dad's been missing for a week already. He hasn't returned since he got lost in the blizzard."

"Thank goodness that mom was able to find her way back home, and that she wasn't lost in the blizzard with dad... or worse, lost in the blizzard while separated from dad." Nunivat added.

"I don't like this either." Kodi spoke. "What if-"

"What if dad doesn't come back?" Dingo interrupted. His words surprised his brother and sisters and caught their attention. "Look, I hate to say that too, but what if something really bad happened to dad and we don't even know it?"

Jenna quietly listened to her sons and daughter's back and forth conversation about Balto. All the while, she wore a troubled look on her face.

"Dad could be anywhere out there, miles away." Kodi said with sadness. Nunivat leaned against her older brother to comfort him. "There's also no way to even follow his scent since the blizzard scattered it. We couldn't pick up his scent when we followed mom to where he and dad were before the blizzard hit."

"We can continue looking for dad all we want." Dingo replied. "I'd be out there looking for him too, no mistake. But, how can we continue looking for dad when there's no trace of him left after the blizzard?

"I agree with you, Dingo." Nunivat said.

"I do too." Saba agreed. " I hope dad's still out there, but I can't stop considering if the worse is happening to him, or has already happened to him."

Before another reply can be made, Jenna interrupted.

"Your father is coming back."

The brothers and sisters turned to their mother, caught off guard what she had said.

"Mom?" Saba asked.

"Yes, you four heard me. I'm worried about Balto too, but please listen when I say that your father will return home. I know he will."

"How can you say that?" Nunivat asked, but her face fell as she took back her words, and quickly corrected herself. "I mean, how can you say that... for sure?"

"Yeah, mom. Its not the serum run 3 years ago anymore. Dad's not looking for the lost team and the lost medicine. He is the one who is lost." Saba added.

Jenna hesitated. She knew that Aniu did not want her to tell her children that Balto will return. But she did also say that she can give them hope.

"Look, you four are thinking the same way the rest of the town's dogs were saying about Kaltag, and his former leader's team and the lost medicine, even when I told them Balto was tracking them. Everyone scoffed at the idea of your father tracking "a championship team in a blizzard.". Everyone, even the humans, were losing hope that the lost team and medicine would ever make it back." Jenna stopped for a moment, afraid that she was scolding her children rather than giving them hope. With that in mind, she took a deep breath and continued.

"But your father came back with the lost team and medicine, right?" Jenna asked with a soft voice and softer tone. Kodi, Dingo, Saba, and Nunivat exchanged glances with each other.

Kodi then spoke up. "Mom's right." Kodi looked into Jenna's eyes, then glanced over at each of his siblings. "When the town lost hope that the medicine and the team would not come back, dad did bring them back."

"Yes, Kodi." Jenna said as she nuzzled him near the cheek and he pressed his head against Jenna's chest and under her chin. Jenna gently embraced and comforted him "Don't give up hope, you four. One way or another, your dad will come back."

"Mom, I'm sorry that we are thinking that dad won't come back." Dingo apologized. "Like Saba, Kodi, and Nunivat, I'm worried about dad. I really hope he will come back."

"I hope dad's alive." Saba added. "I love Balto. Balto is the only dad I will ever have... the only dad we will ever have."

Saba's siblings nodded in agreement.

"You four don't owe me an apology." Jenna spoke. "If anything, it is I who is sorry if I've been sounding so harsh towards the four of you." Jenna paused to let her words sink in.

"I know that you all are stressed about your father. Trust me, its not been any easier for me to wake up and go about my day, knowing your father is still missing. I don't know when he'll come back, but I won't give up hope that he will come back at the end. You four shouldn't give up hope either."

Jenna smiled. "Come here, all of you." Jenna's sons and daughters came to her, and Jenna embraced them, giving each of them affectionate licks and nuzzles. Kodi, Dingo, Saba, and Nunivat returned her affections.

"Good night, everyone. It's late, and you all should return to your homes and owners. I love each and every one of you. Be strong. Your father will return home."

"Good night, mom, we love you too." Nunivat replied. With that, she and her sibling started heading out to their homes, but Jenna stayed. Nunivat noticed, but Jenna beckoned her to go back to her home, and Nunivat complied.

Jenna glanced back at her mate's boat. Unexpectedly, Boris waddled out to join her.

"Oh, Boris. I'm sorry if me, Saba, Kodi, Dingo, and Nunivat disturbed you."

"No apologies, Jenna." Boris replied. "I was listening to your conversations too. Like when he returned from the serum run, I hope Balto comes back alive." With nothing else to add, Boris bid Jenna goodnight, and she headed back to her home. Before, she went inside the house to join Rosie, Jenna looked out at the sky.

"Aniu, if you are listening, thank you for telling me Balto is safe. He's badly hurt, but he's safe and under your care. Thank you for taking care of him. I hope Balto will have a safe travel back home." Jenna proceeded to enter the house and go to sleep with Rosie. All night, Jenna was dreaming about her reunion with Balto.

About 4 days into Balto's recovery, Aniu decided that she would move Balto a little closer to the direction to Nome. She carried Balto all the way to a small cave near the top of a mountain. That night, she and Balto snuggled with each other, watching the northern lights fill the sky. Aniu then asked Balto if he knew about spirit guides. Balto replied that he did not know about them. Aniu told him all about them, and that though they are dead, they remain in the physical world to guide friends and family members whom they have a close bond to. She told them that everyone had a spirit guide. Aleu has a sprite guide, and that Balto's siblings are spirit guides, but she would let them tell who they guide. When Balto asked who his spirit guide was, he was surprised, but delighted when Aniu told him that she was his spirit guide. As they watched the northern lights, Balto began to feel drowsy, and Aniu carried him back to the cave. She gently laid Balto down, and laid down in front of him.

"Thank you mother, for taking care of me for the past few days. I can never say it enough. I really feel like a pup again, just being with you. It's also felt like we were never separated, that you've always been around as I grew up." A tear began to fall from Balto's eyes, but Aniu rubbed it away with her nose.

"I wanted my continuous presence to make you feel as though I had been with you since you grew up." Aniu replied.

"I'm thankful for that too." Balto said.

Aniu nodded. "From after your meeting with your father up to now, how do you feel?"

Balto replied: "Well, after I woke up after my meeting with dad, my body still felt the same as the day before. Slowly, my muscles felt better, and I have been gradually regaining my ability to walk without limping. I can walk a little better now, but I still can't walk at full strength."

"Which is why I carried you to this mountain instead of having you to work yourself." Aniu replied. "Continue resting and saving your strength, my son. I sense that you will have a full recovery during the next few days. It won't be long until you can start your journey home."

Aniu's word's brought hope and comfort to Balto. Balto nuzzled Aniu's cheek affectionately and rested his head on top of her paws, and Aniu gently rubbed her nose across Balto's forhead, barely touching his fur.

"Goodnight, mother." Balto said. "I love you."

"Good night, my baby." Aniu replied affectionately with the term of endearment. "I love you too, my youngest son." Aniu loving licked Balto's nose. She then nuzzled Balto on his right eye. Aniu's nuzzle felt so soothing to Balto that he quickly fell asleep with a small smile on his face. Aniu smiled back at Balto, and continue to nuzzle him for a while longer. Afterwards, Aniu got up and disappeared into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Journey Home

3 days later...

The white wolf Aniu was laying down on the floor, her body and tail curled tightly, but gently and warmly around her wolfdog son, Balto. It has now been 1 week since Balto was injured by a black grizzly bear and mountain lion, and about 9 days since he was lost in a blizzard that separated him from his mate Jenna, and his family. As she watched over her son, still sleeping, she smiled warmly. She sensed great news coming to Balto. Very, very good news...

As the darkness of night gave way to the early hours of morning, Aniu felt Balto stir next to her. She watched as Balto arched his head up and yawned deeply. As Balto's eyes opened and as he slowly gets oriented to consciousness, Aniu gently licked Balto's eye to help him wake up.

"Good morning, Balto." Aniu greeted sweetly as she smiled at him.

Balto smiled pleasantly at Aniu. "Morning, mother." Balto leaned over to nuzzle Aniu, and she nuzzled Balto's face in return.

Aniu uncurled her tail and body, allowing Balto to get up and stretch his body while yawning some more. She watched as Balto groaned as he stretched and yawned, but in satisfaction instead of pain. Aniu watched as Balto walked out the cave.

"Ahh, I feel so much better again!" Balto said with a sense of relief. Aniu smiled. This is the good news she anticipated for Balto. Aniu stood up and walked over to Balto's side.

"Yes, my son." Aniu agreed. "Your body has fully recovered from your injuries."

"All thanks to you, mother." Balto replied as he and Aniu smiled at each other. Balto walked down from the cave to the base of the mountain where the cave was located. Aniu followed Balto as he stood, scanning his surroundings.

"Now Balto, you are able to start your journey home. You may be able to get there in four days." Aniu told Balto.

"I can?" Balto asked. He turned back to look at his surroundings, hesitating, feeling a curious sense of fear and concern for the unknown. Balto asked Aniu which way is home, and Aniu graciously pointed him to the right direction. "Looks like town really is going to take a long journey back."

"Yes it will, but you won't have to make it completely alone." Aniu spoke. "Allow me to accompany you during the first steps of your journey."

Balto smiled at Aniu, and he leaned against her side, also leaning his head towards her neck. Aniu nuzzled Balto with her chin as the two embraced. Suddenly...

"Allow me to join in as well." A voice suddenly spoke.

Aniu and Balto turned their heads around, and Balto smiled warmly in delight as he saw the source of the voice.

"Dad!" Balto exclaimed joyfully as he ran towards his father, Beringo. Balto leaned against Beringo's chest, as he wrapped a paw around Balto's neck. Beringo licked and nuzzled Balto's face as father and son embraced. "Dad, your back!"

"I told you Balto, we would see each other again." Beringo softly chuckled, reminding Balto.

Balto watched as Beringo walked over to greet Aniu.

"Always a pleasure to see you, beautiful." Beringo greeted his mate.

"And same with you, handsome." Aniu replied. Balto watched silently with pride as Beringo and Aniu slowly rubbed noses. Balto couldn't believe it: his mother and father together again, and he is there to witness it. Beringo and Aniu turned and smiled at Balto, then walked over to flank him.

"Now Aniu, let us both accompany Balto during the start of his journey back home to his mate and family." Beringo said as he and Aniu leaned against Balto, nuzzling him. Aniu nuzzled Balto's right cheek, as Beringo nuzzled his left cheek. Balto could not believe this. Here his is, reunited with both of his parents as they started their travel back to Nome. During the day, Balto, Aniu, and Beringo shared stories to pass the time. Beringo even told Balto his story with how he met Aniu, how they fell in love, and when Aniu eventually gave birth to Balto and his siblings. During the next 3 days though, Aniu at times left Balto to resume his travel alone, but watching over him. Beringo also left Balto's company as well.

When night time of the 3rd day of travel came, Aniu found Balto near the top of a hill, staring at the landscape ahead of him, lost in thought. Aniu could sense Balto's thoughts dwelling over his mate and family, pondering over the reunion he would have with them, as well as the rest of Nome's residence. The other dogs and humans of town would surely be excited and relieved over his return. Aniu quietly walked over to Balto's side, fixing her eyes on him. Balto turned his head to face her. The two were silent for a moment, then Balto leaned his forhead and nose against Aniu's.

"Now my son, you are only one more day away from returning home." Aniu softly informed him. "It won't be much longer now."

Balto's eyes gazed down at Aniu's paws, his eyes and face filled with tiredness and fatigue. Despite this, he was able to gaze up at Aniu's eyes while maintaining consciousness. He was tired from the past day's travel, but he was not yet tired enough to pass out and go to sleep. Balto slipped his head under Aniu's chin, embracing her quietly.

"Thank you so much, mother, for taking care of me for more than a week. Thank you so much. I really feel that I have reconnected with you... and dad."

"You are most welcome, my darling." Aniu replied sweetly. "You may be grown up, and not a small, defenseless pup any more. That does not change the fact that I would continue to care for you and protect you as my child."

Aniu held Balto in her warm, comforting, and loving embrace for a few moments before parting. She and Balto touched noses as they gazed into each other's eyes.

A smile crept up on Aniu's face. Balto looked at her, intrigued. "I hope you are not too tired for this."

"Why, mom? What is it?" Balto asked as she walked past him. Aniu turned around and beamed at him.

"Come with me." Aniu beckoned, and Balto complied. Aniu escorted Balto towards a nearby patch of forest. Soon, Balto found that Aniu took him to a fairly large clearing of trees with a lake nearby. Balto spotted 3 figures walk towards him from the trees. There were 2 pure white huskies and one grey husky. Two females and one male.

"Hello, Balto." The white furred male greeted. "I suppose you know who we are?"

"I..." Balto struggled to speak, feeling nervous. "... I believe I do." He felt strange to be with them, but he knew who they are.

"You are Eyak." Balto said to the male husky, they turned to the two other huskies flanking him. "You are Juneau... and you are Aurora." Balto called the females by name.

"Yes, we are." The white female husky Juneau said.

"Eyak, you are my brother, and Juneau and Aurora, you are my sisters." Balto spoke.

Eyak nodded. Juneau walked gracefully in front of Balto and nuzzled his face. Balto was caught off guard by her nuzzle, But Juneau smiled and continued to nuzzle him.

"It's okay, brother." Juneau comforted. "It's nice to meet you again, after so long apart."

"Its... good to see you too." Balto replied, feeling more comfortable. Juneau smiled. The grey husky female Aurora approached Balto and licked his right cheek. Balto turned to her, and she licked Balto's face. Eyak approached Balto.

"We've always been with you, Balto, even when you didn't know it." Eyak said.

Balto smiled almost on the verge of tears. He leaned in and rubbed his cheek against the side of Eyak's neck. Eyak embraced Balto, while Juneau licked and nuzzled Balto's cheek, and Aurora rubbed her cheek against Balto's side. Aniu watched with pride at the sight of her four children together once more. Beringo joined Aniu as they watched the siblings embrace.

Balto turned around and smiled when he saw Beringo. Aniu gracefully walked up towards Balto, sat in front of him, and held his chin in her paw.

"Feeling awake enough for a family reunion?" Aniu asked. Balto looked up and smiled at her. Taking this as a yes, Aniu let go of his chin. Balto closed his eyes, a tear forming in his eyes, but not dropping. Here Balto was, reunited with his mother, father, and siblings, all at once. For the next hour, the family of six chatted with each other. Balto learned more about his siblings. Deep inside and in the back of Balto's mind, he started to feel a sense of guilt. He had forgotten about ever having siblings, yet his brother and sisters still remembered him. After the hour, Aniu and Beringo announced to Balto their departure in order to give Balto more personal time to bond with his siblings. Balto thanked them for their help and company. Aniu and Beringo nuzzled Balto's face, then they left. Balto continued his conversation with his siblings. They told him the story of how the family was separated, how Balto ended up in Nome without his parents and siblings. They even told Balto about spirit guides.

"Did mom tell you about spirit guides?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, Aurora." Balto answered. "I know that everyone has a spirit guide. Mom is my spirit guide."

"Yes she is, Balto." Eyak replied.

"Did mom tell you who Eyak and Juneau guide?" Balto shook his head.

"Don't tell him this, but I am Josh's spirit guide." Eyak referred to Saba's friend. "Actually, scratch that. He already knows who I am. Balto turned to Juneau.

"I am the spirit guide of one of Aleu's friends. His name is Kenai." Juneau said.

After that, Balto and his siblings talked some more. Then Balto went back to his shelter, but he stayed up longer, not going to sleep yet.

Feeling the need to sooth Balto over his thoughts. Juneau appeared to him.

"Still not sleeping yet, little brother?" Juneau greeted.

"Not yet, my sister." Balto replied.

"Tell me, what's bothering you?" Juneau implored.

Balto hesitated. Then tears started to form in his eyes. Balto closed his eyes tightly, but the tears still flowed down his cheek. Juneau was alarmed.

"I-I'm sssorrry, Juneau." Balto stared to sob, his voice and body trembling. As Juneau approached him, Balto turned away and continued weeping.

"I feel so... guilty! I had forgotten that I had siblings! Until dad told me other wise... I thought I was an only child." Balto wept deeply. "I even forgot about dad as I grew up! And mom... I had fewer memories of her as I grew up as well. I-I- I'm so sorry!" Juneau could see Balto was deeply upset.

Juneau lovingly licked the tears from Balto's face to console him. "Come here." Juneau said as she warmly embraced Balto. After a while Balto calmed down.

"There there, it's okay, Balto. It's alright. Believe me, please believe me, I do not take any offense. Neither does Eyak and Aurora."

"You don't?"

"Of course." Juneau smiled warmly at Balto. "You are my brother. I love you. Eyak and Aurora loves you. We don't blame you for forgetting so much about the family. You, Eyak, Aurora, and I were all only young pups when we were separated." Juneau reassured.

Balto nodded, feeling more reassured. Juneau accompanied Balto back to his shelter and he laid down on the ground. Juneau settled next to him. Balto smiled at her.

"Juneau, you look so beautiful. Just like mom. Except, you're a husky version of her." Balto complimented. Juneau blushed.

"And you look just like dad, but a wolf... or wolfdog... version of him." Juneau replied, and the two chucked.

"It's so good to be with you three again, Juneau, my elder sister."

"And to you as well, Balto, our little brother. In your own way, you are wise and strong despite your youth. We are all proud of you and what you have become, especially mom."

Balto felt so much better now than how he was a while ago. Finally feeling drowsy, Balto rested his head on Juneau's paws. She tenderly (in an elder sister -to -youngest -brother- way) licked the top of Balto's head.

"Goodnight, Balto." Juneau said. "Sweet dreams. You will return home tomorrow... Back to your mate Jenna, and the rest of your adoring friends and family members."

"Goodnight... Juneau..."

Balto finally fell asleep, his conscience cleared, except with happy and pleasant thoughts and dreams of his inevitable reunion with his family... and with Jenna...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Balto Returns Home!

The next day...

Balto's day was going relatively uneventful. He woke up that morning and his siblings: Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora, greeted him, each bringing him a piece of meat for him to eat.

"Good morning, brother." Aurora greeted Balto softly. She gave Balto her piece of meat and nuzzled him. In turn, Juneau and Eyak followed her lead. "Here is your meal for the morning."

"You'll really need it for the remainder of your journey back home." Eyak added.

Balto smiled at his siblings. "Thank you, brother... and you too, sisters." Balto returned their nuzzles.

Balto then proceeded to eat his meal while his siblings accompanied and watched him in silence. After he was done, Balto rested for a bit until he decided to continue his journey back to Nome. Balto was anxious to finally return home, and his siblings were more than eager to guide him towards the direction to Nome.

The day went by peacefully as Balto made his way back to Nome. More often than not, Balto found himself lost in thought. He was imagining how anxious and worried sick Jenna and his sons and daughters were over his disappearance. He also imagined what the other dogs and humans of Nome might have thought over his dissappearance. What about... Boris, Muk, and Luk? Max, and Molly?

 _Jenna... Kodi, Dingo, Yukon, Saba, Nunivat, I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry that I was lost in a blizzard for almost 2 weeks. All of you... and the rest of town must be worried out of your minds over what happened to me. I promise, I will be back. I will be back later today. I promise..._

In no time, Balto found himself at the end of sunset, the sky dark. Before Balto could feel disheartened, a soft voice brightened his mood.

 _Keep going brother! You are almost home! Just keep going... you're almost there._

Balto smiled at the sound of his sister's voice in his head.

"Thanks, Juneau. I will keep going!" Balto exclaimed softly but triumphantly.

Balto kept going, encouraged by his sister's voice. Very soon, Balto was at a top of a hill, and he could see Nome from a distance.

 _Finally! Home! I can't believe I'm almost there._ Balto thought.

Behind him, Aurora, Eyak, and Juneau appeared to Balto, and he turned around to face them.

"You're almost home, Balto!" Aurora exclaimed with a smile. "Just a little farther, and you'll be there."

"You must be so anxious to finally return home and see your friends and family." Eyak added.

"I am, Eyak." Balto replied. "It feels so relieving that I will return home soon to my friends and family."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Eyak asked with a smile and a bit of a chuckle. "If you hurry, you may be able to reunite with your mate and children before they go to sleep."

"I am excited to return home." Balto replied, but visibly hesitated. "It's just..."

Balto's siblings looked at him with curiosity. Balto closed his eyes and deeply took a breath, starting to feel emotional. "... It's just that I can't thank you three enough. Mom and Dad too, for taking care of me when I was wounded, and guiding me back here. I really owe mom, dad, and you three for helping me out and giving me a chance to meet all of you again."

Eyak exchanged glances with his brother and sister, and nodded with a grin.

"It's our pleasure to help you, Balto." Aurora said. "You may not have grown up with us, but now you can continue with your life, knowing that you have siblings that, along with mom and dad, will be watching over you and your family. We'll always be with you, brother."

Balto nodded with a smile at Aurora's comforting words. He then watched as his eldest sister Juneau walked up to him and pressed her nose against his.

"Good luck, Balto." Juneau said with a loving gaze. " Go ahead and return home. Ease your mate and your family's worries over you. Like Aurora said, we will always be with you, mom and dad too. Especially mom."

Balto and Juneau smiled at each other, and Juneau pulled her head back and embraced her brother, rubbing her cheek against Balto's. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, Balto." Juneau replied and continued rubbing her cheek against Balto's. For the next few long moments, Balto and his siblings embraced each other. Eyak and Auorora approached Balto and Juneau in their sibling embrace, and Aurora licked Balto's other cheek. Balto broke from Juneau to face Aurora, and he exchanged nuzzles with Aurora. He turned and gave a warm hug to Eyak, and they nuzzled each other. Balto then turned around and took a few steps forward. He looked back at his siblings, and Juneau beckoned him to continue, and Balto complied, and started heading towards Nome.

Nearby an alley from the General Store, Jenna stood with her son Dingo, her friends Max and Molly, and their daughter Dusty.

"Well, once again another day without dad." Dingo told his mother.

"Don't worry, Dingo." Dusty said. "Hopefully your dad will come back soon one of these days."

"Well, my dad has been missing for almost two weeks now. I hope he comes back soon." Dingo replied.

Jenna walked over to Dingo and gently nuzzled him, and he leaned back against her.

"No worries Dingo, we'll continue to keep an eye out for your father." Max assured.

"Right now, it's getting late. We're going to continue keeping an eye out for Balto in the morning." Molly added.

"Let's all get some sleep now." Jenna said. With that, Dusty walked away with her parents while Dingo accompanied Jenna, leaning against her side. Wanting to comfort her son, Jenna sat down and nuzzled Dingo on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry, Dingo. I'm really worried about your father, but we can't stay up all night waiting for him to come. I'm sure that when Balto hopefully comes back soon, he will give us something to know that he will be back."

Dingo nodded and nuzzled Jenna back. Before they took another step, they heard an ear piercing howl.

"What was that?" Dingo said, alarmed.

A few seconds later, the howl sounded again, this time even louder. Jenna's eyes widened and she softly gasped in realization.

"It's Balto!" Jenna exclaimed. "Dingo, go find your siblings and their friends! Quick!"

"Dad is back!" Dingo asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Dingo, that's your father! His howl is unmistakable!"

"Alright! I'll go get the others!" Dingo exclaimed.

"Yes, go quickly!" Jenna replied as she and Dingo parted ways.

Balto's howl sounded off yet again as Jenna bounded towards the edge of town, in the direction of Balto's howl. She gave her own howl to alert Balto and wake up the whole town.

 _I can't believe it! No, I can believe it. Aniu said that Balto would return, and she is right! Oh thank you so much, Aniu!_

Jenna reached the edge of town, and she frantically searched for Balto. Then, she could hear a faint, but unmistakable voice yelling her name. "Jenna!"

She turned her head and shouted in excitement. "Balto!" Jenna quickly ran towards Balto, getting closer and closer to him with every step she took. When they finally met, Jenna pressed and rubbed her head under Balto's muzzle and chin.

"Oh Balto, you're back! I missed you so much." Jenna said as she embraced her mate, and as she cried tears of sadness, yet tears of joy.

"I missed you too, Jenna." Balto comforted. Balto licked the tears from Jenna's eyes and nuzzled her. Jenna was so overcome by Balto's touch after so many days apart from him. Jenna knocked Balto on to his back and smothered him with affectionate licks and nuzzles.

"I love you, Balto! I love you so much!" Jenna said.

"I love you too, Jenna. It's alright, I'm finally here again." Balto replied.

Jenna helped Balto up, and before he could react, he felt something fly and wrap around his neck.

"Ah Balto, you are back!"

Balto grinned. "Boris!" Balto said as the goose continuously kissed Balto all over his body and the back of his head. "This is almost like the serum run all over again!"

"It sure is, Boris." Jenna added.

The polar bear brothers Muk and Luk also joined in greeting Balto. Very soon, Boris, Muk, and Luk left Balto and Jenna as he watched the humans of Nome, and Balto's sons and daughters run over to greet their father. Their friends also accompanied them.

"Dad, I can't believe you're back!" Saba said as she pressed her head under Balto's chin.

"It's alright, Saba. I'm here." Balto assured. Saba rubbed hear face into Balto's chest as Nunivat approached Balto and nuzzled him.

"We missed you so much, Dad! I'm glad you're back. We are glad."

Balto smiled at his youngest daughter, and lovingly nuzzled her. Kodi expressed his relief over Balto's return and embraced his father.

"Welcome back, Dad."

"Thank you, son." Balto replied. Balto looked over and saw two of his other sons, looking very emotional.

"Yukon? Dingo?" Balto turned to his two sons. Yukon and Dingo both leaned against Balto and hugged him.

"Dad, I was so worried for you." Yukon said

"Me too, dad." Dingo agreed. "I hate to admit this, but I was so worried that you wouldn't come back. I'm so relieved I'm wrong!"

Balto smiled and nuzzled Yukon and Dingo.

"It's alright, boys. I'm here. I'm so sorry that I have worried both of you, as well as your siblings and your mother." Balto smiled at Jenna, and she smiled back. Then Balto turned his attention back to Yukon and Dingo.

"We love you dad. Yukon said as he leaned in and cried into Balto's chest. "We are happy you are back."

Balto licked the tears from Yukon's face and nuzzled him gently.

Dingo also had tears silently falling down his cheek. Dana joined Dingo and sat beside him, licking the tears from his cheek and comforting him. Balto watched as Yin and Yang joined Yukon, Dusty joined Kodi, Thunder joined Nunivat, and Josh joined Saba. Like Dana, Yin also comforted Yukon, nuzzling him and rubbing her paw gently against Yukon's back, with Yang doing the same thing.

"Yin, Dusty, Thunder, Dana, Josh, it's nice to see all of you again. Oh, and you too, Yang. Can't forget about you." Balto greeted.

"Welcome back, Balto." Dana said. "Dingo was so worried for you."

"So was Yukon." Yin said.

"The entire town started fearing the worse for you, Balto." Josh said. "Good thing we are all wrong. We're so happy you're here."

"It's nice to see all of you again." Balto said. "Thanks for supporting my sons and daughters, your friends, in getting through this difficult time I imagine."

Jenna sat besides Balto and gently licked his nose and nuzzled him on the cheek and on the side of his neck. Showing their support, Yin and Yang nuzzled Yukon, Dana playfully leapt on Dingo, lying on him as if she was warming him up, and Dusty wrapped her paws around Kodi. Thunder wrapped his leg around Nunivat as she leaned against him and leaned her head against the side of his neck, and Josh wrapped his paws around Saba, hugging her as she leaned against his chest.

It was time for the rest of town to greet their wolfdog hero. The humans reached out and gently pet Balto. Some even offered to give Balto some food and water, which he graciously accepted. Soon, the human girl Rosy ran up to Balto and hugged his head. She told Balto how much she missed him, and Balto responded by licking and nuzzling Rosy. Even her mother and father walked up to Balto and pet him, offering him their warm welcome back. Balto also took this reunion back home to greet Nikki, Kaltag, Star, and the rest of the sled team he rescued and lead home 3 years ago. Balto also greeted Doc, who was something of a Mayor for the dogs of Nome. Ironic thing is that his owner isn't even the Mayor of Nome.

The rest of the dogs of Nome eagerly invited Balto to the old mill, wanting him to share his story of what happened to him when he was lost. Reluctantly, Balto agreed. As he and the town's dog's made their way to the old mill, Jenna, her sons and daughters, and their friends joined him.

"Sorry for joining the celebration late." A voice said.

"Max, Molly! So good to see you again." Balto greeted as the couple approached Balto.

"Welcome back, Balto." Molly said. "Jenna, and your pups were so worried about you. We've also been trying to look for you for days since the blizzard. We are happy that you have returned safely."

"Thank you, Molly." Balto said, and she simply smiled back.

"Balto, you really gotta tell us how you made your way back here." Thunder said.

"Yes indeed, Balto." Yang concurred. "You have to tell us."

"Don't worry, Yang and Thunder. I actually was going to save this story for another day, perhaps tomorrow, but since the everyone else is so eager to here the story, I will tell everyone what happened to me." Balto assured.

"Dad," Kodi spoke, "Mom said that she knew you were coming back, even though we could not find you where you and mom were last together. "I'm glad she's right, not that I didn't believe her."

"Why wouldn't we believe her?" Balto replied, and Jenna lovingly rubbed her cheek against Balto's neck fur, taking in her mate's scent as she leaned against him.

That night, Balto told his story to the dogs of Nome on what happened to him. He told him how he was lost in the blizzard, and how he was attacked and heavily wounded by a black grizzly bear and a mountain lion. He also told them how he was also taken cared of by a white wolf and how he was guided back to Nome. He kept the details over the identity of the white wolf, as well as the fact that 4 other huskies helped him, a personal secret that he would later share with Jenna and his family. When it got even later into the night, the dogs of Nome left the old mill to return to their homes and get some sleep. Balto's sons and daughters, and their friends embraced Balto one last time for the night, expressing that they are excited that they don't have to worry over him anymore and that they'll see him again tomorrow. Balto and Jenna were the last ones to leave the old mill.

"Well, I guess this is good night, Jenna." Balto said as he gently nuzzled Jenna. "I'll see you first thing in the morning. I promise."

"Hold on, Balto." Jenna said as she nuzzled Balto's chin. "Why don't you come and stay with me?" Jenna implored. "You must be so tired from your journey back home, and with the recovery from your bear and mountain lion attacks. Come and spend your first night back, here with me."

Balto thought over it for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "As you wish, my love."

Balto and Jenna briefly rubbed noses, and then proceeded to walk over to Jenna's home. Jenna leaned against Balto's side as they walked home, and Balto leaned back against her.

"I must thank Aniu so much for taking care of you. After all, according to your story, she guided you back here."

'Well... I did leave a few parts out in my story. While it is true that she accompanied me during my first part of my journey back here, she didn't accompany me the whole way. I'll tell you more when we get to your home."

Jenna nodded. When the finally got to her home, they were about to enter the shed when Rosy's father offered Balto to stay inside the house for the night. Balto accepted, and Jenna accompanied him inside the house and settled with him in front of the warm fireplace.

"Ah, it feels so warm! So comforting after being lost in the elements." Balto commented about the warmth of the fireplace. Jenna smiled, and laid down on Balto, giving him extra warmth. Balto turned his head and licked her muzzle. "How about some extra warmth, then?" Jenna offered, and Balto smiled. "Anyways, as I was saying Jenna, my mother didn't accompany me the whole way back here. While she was taking care of me, I was able to meet my father in a dream! He also told me that I had three older siblings: my eldest sister, Juneau, my oldest brother Eyak, and my other older sister Aurora. They were siblings I even forgot I ever had. After I recovered from my wounds, my father also joined my mother in accompanying me home. Yesterday night, I finally met my siblings, and they guided me for the rest of the way back here."

Jenna gently pushed Balto's head down with her muzzle as she rubbed her muzzle on top of his neck in a manner like a human massaging another human.

"Well Balto, I'm happy that you've reunited with your loving mother again, and that you also reunited with your father and siblings. I feel so happy that you were able to meet with them again. I would really love to thank Aniu in person, and to meet your father and siblings. We can also have our children meet them too and call it a family reunion!"

"Believe me, Jenna. I also want to introduce you and our family to my parents and siblings. One day, I will be able to introduce you and our pups to them. I don't know when, but I trust in my mother and father that the family reunion will happen one day."

"I will happily look forward to it then, no matter how long I will wait." Jenna smiled. For a little while, Balto and Jenna remained silent, taking in each other's warmth and presence. Afterwards, she stood up and settled into Balto's side, wrapping her body and tail around him tightly but gently. She lovingly tapped and rubbed Balto's nose with hers as they gradually fell asleep, comforted with each other's embrace.

"I'm sorry, Jenna for being lost and separated from you, and making our whole family and town worried. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring our date to the woods outside town, especially when the blizzard hit. I'm truly sorry-"

Jenna interrupted Balto with a lick on his cheek and rubbing his muzzle with her nose.

"It's alright, Balto, you don't have to apologize. What is most important is that you are back home, alive. We are together again, Balto, and I love you so much. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Jenna. I missed you so much, and am truly sorry for worrying you."

Jenna curled a little tighter around Balto, bringing him a little closer to her. "Next time, we'll stick closer to each other if we have to go to the woods again."

"If you say so, Jenna."

Balto and Jenna exchanged nuzzles and licks for a few moments.

"Good night, Balto. I love you, and I am glad that I don't have to go to sleep, worrying about you. You are here with me after all. Rest and save your strength, my love."

"Good night, Jenna." Balto replied, breathing in her scent. " I love you too. We'll spend the whole day tomorrow together just to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do so just to make it up to me, but I do accept anyways." Jenna replied with a smile.

With nothing else to say, Balto slept peacefully in Jenna's embrace. He was eager to spend the next day with his mate and friends, and to continue his life back home again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Epilogue

The next morning...

It had been a pleasant night for Jenna, as she was able to sleep comfortably and securely with her mate she loved, at her side. When she woke up, she smiled at the sight of Balto, whom she curled tightly and warmly around for the whole night. She quietly admired Balto: how handsome he looked in her eyes despite him being a wolfdog "mutt". She admired his grey fur and even his wolf features, such as his paws that were bigger than huskies like her, and his wolf tail. She listened to Balto deeply snoring, and she softly nuzzled Balto with her muzzle and nose, breathing in his scent and taking extra care not to wake him up. Judging by how deeply he snored, she knew how tired Balto was after his journey home.

 _At least I'm here to keep Balto company during his first night back._ Jenna thought. _I love you, Balto. Yukon, Dingo, Saba, Kodi, and Nunivat all love you. We are so happy you made your way back home. Thank you Aniu, for taking care of my love. Thanks to your mate and Balto's siblings as well._

For no particular reason, Jenna stood up and uncurled herself from Balto and began to head towards the front door. She took a brief moment to glance at Balto before proceeding. _Continue to rest, my love. I will be back to greet you when you wake up._ As Jenna was opening the door, she saw Saba in front of her, about to scratch at the door.

"Oh, mom." Saba said, startled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, sweetheart." Jenna greeted warmly and nuzzled her. Saba returned her nuzzle. "What brings you here?" Jenna asked. Just then, Yukon, Dingo, Kodi, and Nunivat walked up behind her.

"We actually wanted to greet dad good morning, and a happy first morning back home." Saba replied.

Jenna smiled at her daughter and the rest of her siblings. "That's so sweet of you, Saba. I mean it for all of you. I'm sorry though, your father is not awake right now."

"I thought so." Saba replied. "I figured that dad would be really tired. Still, we wanted to greet him."

"I'm sorry." Jenna said. "Your father is still asleep. Maybe you five should come back later when he wakes up." Then, Jenna grinned when a thought popped in her head. "Or better yet, you can go hide in the shed to surprise him, as long as you five are willing to wait inside until Balto wakes up."

Saba exchanged glances with her siblings, and they nodded and smiled in agreement.

"We agree." Nunivat said. Jenna nodded, and the five made their way inside the shed.

"This is going to be fun." Dingo said eagerly.

"You said it." Kodi added.

"Thanks, mom." Yukon commented.

"You're all welcome." Jenna replied." "I'll let you all know when Balto is here."

"Will do, mom." Kodi answered with a smile.

After Jenna watched her children hide in the shed, she turned around and headed back inside the house.

Several hours ago, in the middle of the night...

After Balto shut his eyes and fell asleep, he found Aniu standing in front of him.

"Congratulations in returning home to your family, my son." Aniu spoke softly with a motherly smile.

"I wouldn't be able to get home without you... and dad, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora." Balto replied.

Aniu walked passed Balto, and he walked besides her.

"How does it feel, Balto, to be greeted by your loving and adoring friends and family members?" Aniu asked.

Balto smiled. "It was so wonderful to see them! It was like the serum run three years ago, all over again. Except, instead of me bringing back the lost medicine and sled team, I was the one lost."

"Now you have returned home. You can continue living with your mate and family in peace. They no longer have to worry what has happened to you. You can now catch up with them again and make up for lost time." Aniu replied softly.

The two stopped, and Balto nuzzled Aniu's chin and slipped his head under hers. "I love you, mother. Thank you so much for taking care of me and guiding me back home."

"And I love you, Balto, my youngest darling son. We will always be together, no matter what. You will always be my son, and I will always be your mother." Aniu soothed as she warmly embraced Balto.

"Don't forget about us." A voice spoke.

Balto saw his father Beringo, flanked by Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora, all four of them walking to him and Aniu. Aniu held Balto's shoulder with her paws as the four approached them, and Beringo lovingly nuzzled his son, followed by Balto's siblings, who each gave them a nuzzle.

"We are glad you had an emotional reunion with your home town." Eyak said.

"I really owe you guys a lot." Balto replied, and turned to face his mother.

"The only way you can repay your debt, is to continue living your life with your mate and your family." Juneau added.

"Well said." Aurora complimented. Juneau nodded to her sister in agreement.

"If only... Aleu were here." Balto said solemnly "She's the only one who is missing in my family."

Aniu responded by licking Balto's cheek and nuzzling him comfortingly. "I'm sure you daughter would be proud to have you return home." Aniu assured.

"My family would be complete if she was here." Balto said.

"Don't give up hope that you may see her again." Aniu reasoned. She let go of Balto and walked over to stand with her mate.

"Balto, you may be the youngest of us, but know that you are also the greatest of us." Aurora said. "You suffered a long time being a shunned and hated outcast, reviled by most others. Though after that, you became a hero, fell in love with your mate Jenna, and raise a family with her. If Aurora, Eyak, and I were still alive, I'm not sure we can accomplish much else, even with you."

"I'm sure you would be able to accomplish something." Balto replied.

"Perhaps." Eyak responded. "But, you would still be the greatest of us."

Balto smiled. "I love you all."

"We love you too, Balto." Beringo said. He and Aniu leaned forward to nuzzle their youngest son, while Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora followed and showed Balto their love and support as well. Balto nuzzled each one of them back.

"We must go now, Balto." Aniu spoke. "We must continue to let you live your own life with your friends and family. Do not worry, we will continue watching over you and your loved ones." Bering wrapped his leg around Aniu, and they exchanged licks and nuzzles. "We will continue being with you and your loved ones through your troubles and doubts. Just look north, up in the sky, and think about us."

"I will, mother." Balto replied. Beringo let go of Aniu. Her daughters and son walked over to her, and she lovingly exchanged licks and nuzzles with them. Beringo walked over to Balto, and gently pressed his nose against Balto's, and placed a paw around him.

"I promise, we all will see you again, son. Then, we will have a family reunion, and meet your mate, pups, and their special friends."

"Thanks, dad." Balto replied, and they leaned in and gave each other a warm hug.

"Continue being the greatest mate for Jenna, and the greatest father to your children. And never, stop giving up hope that you will see Aleu one day. It just might surprise you."

Balto nodded. With that, Beringo walked over to his mate, son, and daughters as they exchange one final glance with Balto. Beringo, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora disappeared, leaving Aniu in front of Balto. She walked forward and gave him an affectionate lick and nuzzled him. "Goodbye for now, Balto, my handsome, sweet darling son." Balto returned her nuzzle. She licked Balto's nose, and they rubbed noses softly. "Goodbye to you too, mother." Balto replied, their nose still touching. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aniu smiled. "I promise, we will see each other again." Mother and son parted, gazed at each other lovingly for the last time, and Aniu faded away in the wind.

Several hours later, mid to late morning...

Balto slowly woke up, and found himself lying on his side, something softly rubbing the side of his head and cheek. When his eyes focused, he saw Jenna with her eyes closed, standing over him, softly nuzzling him. She stopped as she opened her eyes and spotted Balto. She smiled warmly and lovingly at Balto.

"Good morning, my love." Jenna soothed warmly as she continued to nuzzle him.

"Good morning, Jenna." Balto replied. Jenna leaned down, and Balto rubbed his muzzle against hers, nuzzling her. Jenna licked Balto's muzzle, and contuned to nuzzle his cheek.

"Rest and save your strength, Balto. You had a long journey in the past two days coming back here."

Balto closed his eyes as he took in Jenna's warm touch, loving the way her muzzle softly rubbed against his face. He can also feel his muscles relaxing. Jenna continued her loving gesture for the next half hour until she allowed Balto to get up and sit next to her. She leaned against his side, and pressed her muzzle under his chin, smiling at him.

"How was your sleep, my love." Jenna sweetly asked as she placed her leg around him.

"Pleasant." Balto replied. "All the more with you at my side."

Jenna giggled sweetly as the couple enjoyed each other's presence for a little bit.

"Balto." Jenna spoke with a bit of a devious smile. "Come with me outside? I got a bit of a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Balto questioned, intrigued. "And what would that be?"

"Come with me, and you'll find out." Jenna replied.

"Alright."

The couple made their way to the front porch of the house. Jenna took off her bandana, and placed it over Balto's eyes. "Stay here for a sec."

"Um..." Balto began but was interrupted.

"No peeking, Balto. Don't want to ruin the surprise." Jenna licked Balto's chin.

Jenna walked over carefully, making sure Balto wouldn't peek. She made her way to the shed, and announced her presence to those inside. She scratched the door and peeked her head in. Afterwards, she made her way back to Balto, and removed the bandana and place it around her. She escorted Balto to the shed.

"Open the door. The surprise is inside."

"If you say so."

Balto opened the door of the shed, and before he could react, 5 red bodies jumped forward and knocked Balto on his back.

"Surprise!"

It was Yukon, Dingo, Kodi, Saba, and Nunivat, smothering him with licks and nuzzles. Jenna laughed all the while.

After a minute, Dingo and his siblings let Balto up, the six of them chuckling. "Good morning, dad! Welcome back home!" Saba exclaimed.

"Aww, thank you." Balto replied warmly. Nunivat leaned her head against the side of Balto's neck and slipped her head under his chin.

"Happy first morning back, dad." Nunivat greeted affectionately.

"Thanks for the surprise, Nunivat." Balto replied. After a moment, she parted from Balto, and he wrapped his leg around her and nuzzled her.

"You know, it's one thing if you five were all pups again, but you aren't pups any more!" Balto said with a laugh.

"Sorry if we roughed you up a bit, dad." Kodi said.

"Don't need to apologize, Kodi." Balto replied. "It was still a pleasant surprise."

After taking time to embrace his sons and daughters, Balto stood with them and Jenna.

"So, what do you all have planned for the day?" Balto asked his mate and children.

"Nothing in particular." Jenna answered. "We can simply make this a family outing, maybe a walk around town."

"Who knows? Maybe we can stop by and say hi to uncle Boris." Balto said, addressing his five children.

Balto then began walking around town with his sons, daughters, and mate at his side, preparing to spend the first full day back.

The End...

almost.

4 months, two weeks later...

Balto approached Jenna's house. It was night time, but he still wanted to consult his mate over some thoughts in his head.

"Balto?" Jenna asked, surprised to see her mate.

"Hi, Jenna." Balto said.

Jenna rubbed her nose against his. "Everything alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Balto reassured.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I hope you don't mind me coming to see you, this late at night."

"No, never, not at all."

Balto sighed. "Jenna, I'm sorry. I just have Aleu in my head right now. I've been having her in my head for the past few days."

"That's ok, Balto. I've been thinking about her as well. Just, what about her that keeps her in you mind?" Jenna asked.

"Remember when I came back a few months ago?" Jenna nodded. "Since then, I've thought of how much our family would be complete if she were still here, even then. I love her, I miss her a lot. I hope that she's happy, wherever she is."

Jenna glanced at Balto, sympathetically. Balto glanced at her. "I was once told that I should not give up hope that we may see her again. Not that I don't believe it, but... she has been gone for about a year now, maybe over a year."

Jenna remained silent, not able to think of words to comfort Balto, but she knew where he was coming from. "Believe me, Jenna, I would love to see her again at least once, but what would possibly make her come back?" Balto continued.

Jenna noded, and leaned against Balto, attempting to comfort him. "That's true, Balto. I too would love to see our daughter again. I can't help thinking too, how can we ever see Aleu again? Even... will we ever see Aleu again?"

"I'm sorry, Jenna. Perhaps it really was her destiny to leave home. But... maybe if I hadn't brought her to the woods and having her almost shot by a hunter, maybe she would still be with us. Maybe, there would have been a chance that she would learn to accept how different she is from her siblings and the rest of the town's dogs, whether or not I would tell her the truth of her heritage."

Jenna pressed her head under Balto's chin. Together, they stood with each other, saddened by their eldest daughter's absence. Then, the northern lights started to appear in the sky. They looked up, and then three white furred huskies appeared to them.

"Eyak? Juneau, Aurora?" Balto spoke in amazement.

"Balto, these are your siblings?" Jenna asked? Balto nodded.

"Yes we are, Jenna." One of them spoke. She then turned to Balto.

"Brother, we heard you and Jenna's discomfort over the uncertainty of Aleu." Juneau said. "You may need not to be troubled over her any longer."

"What do you mean?" Balto asked.

Aurora spoke up. "Balto, you are a proud father to each of your sons and daughters. Likewise, you love them as their devoted mother, Jenna. We know how much you two miss Aleu. However, there is a chance that you may be able to see your daughter again. Not only that, she may be able to live with you again, so as long as she truly accepted her heritage."

Balto and Jenna exchanged glances, both of them surprised. "What do you mean? Aleu could return home?" Balto asked.

"We will see our daughter again? How?" Jenna added.

"Listen closely, Jenna, Balto. Listen closely, and you will learn how she could come back home."

Balto and Jenna attentively listened to Aurora, as she and her siblings spoke of the possible return of their daughter Aleu...

The End... this time.


	8. Bonus Scene 1

Balto: Always With You, My Son: Bonus Scene 1: New Arrivals

Set in between Chapter 7...

During Balto's first day back, Balto and his mate and children were walking around town as a happy family. During their family walk, the friends of Balto's sons and daughters joined him and his family. It was a pleasant time for Balto to be with his mate and children again. As the group of 12 walked around Nome, they found a couple of male huskies that went up to greet them.

"Uh, excuse me." One of the huskies said. "Are you Balto?" He asked, referring to the wolfdog in front of him.

"Why, yes he is." The red husky Jenna answered while smiling at her mate.

"Yes, my name is Balto." The grey wolfdog replied to the young huskies.

"Alright!" The other husky exclaimed in excitement. "Mr. Balto, sorry if my brother and I are interrupting you and your family."

"Nah, you two are alright. You don't need to apologize." Balto replied. "And you can simply call me Balto. I don't mind."

"Balto, by the look of things, it seems like you have two adoring fans." Josh commented, and his companion Saba giggled in amusement. Her siblings also giggled and chuckled as well.

Jenna giggled herself. "Boys, would you like to join us?" She turned to face Balto. "Balto, you wouldn't mind if these young boys join us, would you?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Balto answered back. He turned to get the approval of Saba and her siblings, and they nodded in agreement, and so did their friends.

The husky brothers beamed in excitement, and so they joined Balto, Jenna, and their pups and their friends as they walked around town. Balto's sons and daughters took this time to introduce themselves to the husky brothers. Even the friends of Balto's sons and daughters introduced themselves as well.

"So, what are your names?" Balto asked.

"This my brother, Nathan." The younger husky answered. "However, he likes to go by Nate. My name is Drake."

"Well, nice to meet you Nate, and Drake." Balto said with a smile. "A bit of unusual names for huskies, but regardless, its still nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you and your family too." Nate said.

"No offense, but I don't believe I've ever seen you two before." Dingo commented. "Are you both new here?"

"Yes we are." Drake answered. "My brother and I just moved here with our owners yesterday." He turned to face Balto. "I don't think you've seen us, Balto, but we were there when you came back here yesterday night. My brother and I heard all about you and the serum run that happened 3 years ago. We also heard that you were lost in a blizzard almost 2 weeks ago."

"Looks like my story has truly spread to others outside of Nome. Speaking of which, welcome to Nome!" Balto replied.

"Thank you." Drake said.

"Nate, Drake, where did you move from?" Jenna asked.

"Well, before we get to that," Nate said, "I want you all to know that my brother and I grew up in San Francisco, in the mainland US. A.K.A, the lower 48. We were born in Alaska, don't remember where anymore, but our parents and their owners moved to San Francisco when we were young. We lived their for a bit, until we moved back to Alaska."

"Interesting." Kodi said. "What town?"

"Fairbanks." Drake said. "Balto, its a little farther from where you went to in Nenana."

"Actually, Balto did not get as far as Nenana. Kaltag, his team's former leader, and the rest of the team reached Nenana. Balto found the lost team and lost medicine somewhere on the way back here." Yin corrected.

"Ohhh. I thought he did get to Nenana." Drake replied.

"Yin is correct." Balto said.

"Anyways, my brother and I were sold to new owners when we started moving here a few days ago. Since we moved to Fairbanks, Drake and I took this time to rediscover our Alaskan roots."

"That's nice." Yukon said. "How is it working for you?"

"Well, Nome is a new place for us. We are still taking time to learn how to live in our new house here." Drake answered.

"Boys, I hope we're not keeping you too long from your owners and parents. Speaking of which, I think it would be nice if we can meet your parents when they may be available." Jenna said.

At this point, Nate and his brother lowered their heads and drooped their ears. Balto and his family were caught off guard.

"About that..." Nate began. "You won't be able to meet them. They died not too long before we moved here."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Jenna sympathized. "Is it alright if I can ask about their names?"

"Sure. Our mom is named Denali. Our dad is Koyuk. They passed away from being sick."

"You two are growing up without your parents." Thunder sympathized.

"Yes we are. It's been really tough." Drake said.

For a while, Nate, Drake, and Balto and his family continued their conversation until Nate and Drake decided to leave the group to continue learning how to live in their new surroundings. Dana offered to accompany them, while Dingo, Josh, and Nunivat also accompanied them, leaving Balto, Jenna, Kodi, Dusty, Yukon, Yin, Saba, and Thunder behind.

As they walked, Dana noticed how Drake was leaning sorrowfully against Nate. She figured that they were still heartbroken over the death of their parents, and having to grow up without them while living in a new town. They stopped in an alley.

"Nate, Drake, we are so sorry for your loss." Nunivat sympathized. "It must be so tough to live without them, while adjusting to living in a new town."

The brothers nodded, and started tearing up and trembling. Dana and Nunivat glanced at each other, then they went to both of the brothers.

"Come here, you." Dana and Nunivat both said as Dana embraced Nate, giving him a warm hug, and Nunivat embraced Drake similarly. Drake even broke down and sobbed deeply into Nunivat's chest. Nate did not sob like Drake did, but tears were streaming down his cheek, and he was trembling in sadness. To comfort them, Nunivat licked the tears from Drake's face, and rubbed his back soothingly with her paw. Dana, however, not only licked the tears from Nate's face, but she also (softly) smothered him with licks and nuzzles across his face, cheek, muzzle, and even nuzzling the side of his neck. The brothers were caught off guard by their affectionate gesture, since they had only met today. Regardless, the brothers did find their presence comforting, and even started liking them. As they calmed down, Dingo stepped with Dana to rub Nate's back, while Josh stepped with Nunivat to comfort Drake similarly.

"Thank you." Nate said to Dana, Nunivat, Dingo, and Josh."

"No problem." Dana spoke up. "Its our pleasure." She turned to face Nunivat, and she nodded.

"You know, Dana, you are really pretty." Nate admired and complimented Dana.

"Yeah, you too, Nunivat." Drake said. The brothers licked Dana and Nunivat's chins respectively.

"Aww. You two are sweet." Dana said, blushing a little bit. Dana softly nuzzled Nate, then he leaned against her chest, and she affectionately stroked the back of Nate's neck with her paw. Nunivat did the same with Drake. Dana smiled at Dingo, secretly expecting that he might feel a little jealous about her and Nate. Afterwards, she and Nunivat let go of Nate and his brother.

"It's really been tough to live without our mom Denali, and dad Koyuk. I'm not sure how we will be able to do so." Nate said.

"No, don't say that it isn't possible." Nunivat said. "If there's anyone who knows what it's like to move to a new town while growing up away from his family, it's Josh.

"Indeed, Nunivat." Josh said, and turned his attention to Nate and Drake. " You two aren't alone. You both will learn to grow up without your parents. I personally am from Anchorage. When I was a bit younger than you two, I was sold to a new owner when I moved to Nome. I was sad that I had to grow up away from both of my parents, and even my two sisters."

"Also, did you know that Balto has also been growing up without his family?" Dingo asked.

"Really?" Nate and his brother asked at the same time, surprised.

"No mistake." Nunivat said. Dingo walked over to Nunivat.

"You see, our dad was separated from his parents when he was a pup. He had no owners, even now. So imagine that he was a pup, growing up by himself with no one to take care of him. He grew up alone... well, not entirely, but he wasn't taken cared off by a human, nor another dog."

"What do you mean, Dingo?" Drake asked.

"It's a bit of a long story." He replied. He, Nunivat, Josh, and Dana began walking out of the alley and onto the streets of town with Nate and Drake as the adults told the husky brothers of Balto's childhood story...


	9. Bonus Scene 2

Balto: Always With You, My Son: Bonus Scene 2: Lost Memories Revisited

Day 3 of Balto's recovery...

Ever since Balto was reunited with his loving mother Aniu, he has grown more and more at ease, despite his heavy injuries at the hands (or paws and claws) of a black grizzly bear, and a mountain lion. So far, he has enjoyed every moment spent with his mother, and Aniu was more than willing to keep him company and nurse him back to health. Balto felt like a pup again every time he was with Aniu.

On this afternoon, Aniu took him closer to the front of the cave that she used for Balto's shelter as he recovered from his wounds. Together, mother and son snuggled against each other, watching the scenery in silence.

As Balto watched silently, he also pondered deeply over his puppyhood. It almost felt like an eternity ago. He had so few memories of his mother and family, and those memories slowly faded from his mind as time passed. After being told he had siblings, he was so curious to know how his puppyhood was like spent with them.

Balto looked up at Aniu, and she noticed this from the corner of her eye, and turned to face him, smiling lovingly at her son.

"Mother..." Balto spoke.

"Yes, my darling?" Aniu replied sweetly. She leaned over and pressed her muzzle against his cheek, and Balto felt her open her muzzle and slid it upward as she licked his cheek. Balto returned her affection, nuzzling her chin.

"Mother, I'm really curious about my siblings. I really must have spent time with them, though don't remember anymore." Aniu nodded at his statement, and Balto looked up to her with hope. "Will you tell me a story on what my puppyhood was like, with my siblings?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I will gladly do so." Aniu softly replied.

He then rested his head on Aniu's left paw. "Thank you." Balto said. She nodded and responded by cradling Balto's body against hers, wrapping her tail around him, holding him close.

"Listen closely, my son. Hopefully, your memories of playing with your siblings will return." Aniu said in a sweet, motherly voice. Balto looked up at her for a moment, then closed his eyes as he prepared to listen intently to his mother's story.

Middle of summer, 1922...

It was relatively quiet on a beach outside of a small human settlement. Two adults: one grey husky and one pure white wolf, watched with pride as three pups: one grey and two white, played with each other. They giggled and laughed, chasing each other and tacking each other. The grey husky wore and amused look on his face, and decided to join the fun.

"Hey kids, make room for one more playmate!" The grey husky announced.

"Daddy!" The pups shouted with glee. Their father, Beringo, rolled across the sand and landed on his back, and the 3 pups jumped on his chest.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Careful, I'm a little ticklish!" Beringo shouted playfully.

As the white wolf Aniu watched proudly as her mate played with their 3 pups, she noticed another pup, a grey wolfdog was watching silently. He looked a bit unsure, and she walked and sat next to him to inquire on his worries.

"Balto, darling, what's wrong? Don't you want to play with your father and your brother and sisters?" Aniu asked. Balto looked up at her, and he walked up to his mother and pressed against her leg near one of her paws. Aniu gently stroked his back with her paw.

"Mama, why am I different?" Balto's question caught her off guard.

"I- I don't know what you mean." Aniu replied.

"Why do I look different than dad, Juneau, Eyak, and Aurora?" Balto asked. "They're huskies, and you are a wolf."

"Yes." Aniu answered. "And that's not a bad thing, is it?"

"Well.. what am I then?" Balto questioned.

"Darling, you are half and half." Aniu said, rubbing his head with her paw.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Balto replied innocently.

"It means you are both wolf and dog. A wolfdog." Aniu replied.

"Is that a good thing?" Balto asked curiously."

Aniu laid down in front of Balto and held his muzzle in between her paws, also holding him near the cheek.

"Is that what's bothering you? Are you too worried about looking different from your father and siblings?" Aniu asked.

"S-sorta." Balto replied.

"Don't be, my darling son." Aniu said. "You are a sweet and handsome pup, Balto. I love you. Your father loves you. Your siblings love you. Being a wolfdog, you have the best of both worlds, not just one or the other."

Balto looked up to Aniu with hope.

"Am I special?"

Aniu slipped her right paw under Balto's chin, and stroked his head with her left paw.

"Of course you're special. Everyone is special. You are special just by being my son, and your father's son. You are special, even if you are just a wolf like me, or a husky like your father. You're not just special just by being a hybrid, though that is what makes you unique, stand out of the crowd, sorta speak, since there's only 6 of us here." Aniu advised with a loving voice and a loving smile, even giggling a bit at her last comment.

Balto smiled at Aniu, feeling cheered up. He leaned against her chest, and Aniu wrapped her paws around him, hugging him warmly in her embrace. They parted after a brief moment. Aniu nuzzled Balto's face, and he licked her nose. Balto then felt something gently tug him from behind. He turned around to see his brother, Eyak join him.

"Come play with us, Balto!" He implored. He then turned back to run a few steps before looking back at his brother.

"Come play with us, Balto!" Come play with us Balto!" Juneau and Aurora called out.

"Come play with us, Balto!" Even Beringo playfully called out to Balto in a puppy-like tone.

Aniu giggled in amusement, and gently slide Balto forward with her muzzle.

"Go ahead, play with your father and your siblings." Aniu encouraged.

Balto hesitated for a moment, but smiled at Aniu before turning around to join his father and siblings.

"Yay!" Balto's siblings shouted in joy as their youngest sibling joined them. They continued playing and tackling each other. At one point...

"You're it, Balto!" Aurora shouted as she pinned Balto on his back.

"You're it!" Juneau shouted as she began to lick Balto's head. Then, Aurora and Juneau started to nuzzle and lick Balto's face, and he started giggling.

"Looks like someone's getting squeamish!" Beringo teased, and he suddenly pressed his muzzle into Balto's belly. Balto squirmed and kicked his legs up as he laughed.

"No papa, no!" Balto shouted as his family tickled him.

Aniu giggled as she joined her mate and pups, watching them tickle Balto.

Several hours later...

Night time came and darkened the sky above. Beringo and Aniu were putting their pups to sleep as they snuggled with Beringo. Aniu then glanced near the front of their boat to see Balto watching the town in the distance with delight on his face. Aniu decided to join her son.

"Mama, look at that place over there!" Balto said.

"Yes, darling. That's Nome." Aniu spoke.

"What's over there?" Balto asked curiously. "Will I ever get to go there?"

Aniu glanced back at her mate, trying to cover her worried expression. She then turned to address Balto.

"Maybe one day, sweetheart." she gently answered. "Just not now. Maybe when you are older." She did not want to tell Balto how he may be welcomed due to him being half wolf, but she did not want to dampen his spirits either.

"It's getting late. Let's go to sleep."

"Okay." Balto said obediently. He walked with his mother back to his father and siblings. While Juneau slept curled in Beringo's tail and Aurora on top of him and Eyak sleeping on the opposite side of Beringo, Balto curled in between Aniu's paws as she rested next to Beringo.

Balto yawned. "Good night, mama. Goodnight... papa."

"Good night, sweetheart." Aniu said and gently nuzzled the side of his face.

"Good night, Balto. We love you, kiddo." Beringo added, and gently nuzzled Balto's nose with his.

"Love... you... too..." Balto yawned one last time, and he slept deeply.

Beringo leaned forward and gently nuzzled Aniu on the side of her face, slowly sliding his muzzle down to her neck.

"They're adorable when they sleep, aren't they, Aniu." Beringo commented. Aniu smiled at her love.

"Of course they are, Beringo." Aniu replied softly. She licked Berngo's cheek and nuzzled him, sliding her muzzle to nuzzle his chin.

"Good night, beautiful." Beringo said as he rested his head.

"Good night, handsome." Aniu responded.

She laid her head down near Balto, glancing at her son for a moment before closing her eyes. The family slept soundly that night, safe and secure in each other's loving embrace.


End file.
